


band but podcasts

by m_o_o_n_f_i_r_e



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), The Penumbra Podcast, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Creepy Peter Lukas, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Buddy Aurinko, Serial Divorcees Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, The Mechanisms Were Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist's College | University Band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_o_o_n_f_i_r_e/pseuds/m_o_o_n_f_i_r_e
Summary: tma wtnv and tpp high school band auch 1 is just an outline
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko & Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev & Rita & Jet Sikuliaq & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Carlos/Cecil Palmer, Martin Blackwood & Cecil Palmer, Martin Blackwood & Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Mick Mercury & Juno Steel & Sasha Wire, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Jet Sikuliaq
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	band but podcasts

**Author's Note:**

> chapter one is just the outline there will be more and it will actually be a fic

Cecil-percussion

Carlos - really supportive friend

Jon- flute and harmonica (also in the mechs) theatre kid and chorus but is secretive about it

Georgie- chorus

Melanie- chorus

Buddy- “closeted” chorus teacher

Vespa- assistant band teacher- plays the Bass violin and bass guitar

Juno- the one enby in chorus

Nureyev- in both chorus and band- plays violin 

Jet- plays sax

Rita- percussion

Mic- trumpet (bad at it)

Sasha w- trumpet but with extra ego

Sasha j- flute

Martin- piccolo has knife throwing classes with vespa

Tim- trumpet

Barsira- bass

Daisy- on football team, and marching band (idk how) clarinet

Steve Carlsburg- trumpet but doesn’t fit stereotypes but cecil treats him as if he does

Helen and michal- fraternal twins

Peter Lukas- Guidance counselor

Jane prentiss- chorus

Nikola - chorus and band plays a different instrument every class

Hyrim Mcdaniels- actually 5 quintuplets all in band except for purple

Elias- Band teacher

Kevin- transfer student percussion

Penumbra concierge-principal

Miasma- 

Ramses- junos Guidance counselor

The mechs all play the same instruments and are in chorus except ivy

Station management is actually a qpr between like five people who all act as one one of the teachers alternating every day english teacher and the rest alternate between higher up jobs in the school such as principal


End file.
